This invention relates to disc brakes and more particularly to a spring for securing brake shoes in a caliper of a disc brake.
From Austrian Pat. No. AT-PS 260,039 a floating-caliper disc brake is known wherein the pad carrier plate of the brake shoe rigidly secured to the brake caliper includes a pin which is arranged on the rear side of the pad carrier plate and extends through a bore in the head of the brake caliper. Fitted to the free end of the pin is a locking ring referred to as a bolt lock, the outer edge of which bears upon a bearing surface within the brake caliper.
Another embodiment of such securing arrangements is described in German Printed Specification No. DE-OS No. 2,313,692. In this specification, the pin secured to the pad carrier plate has a circumferential groove for locking engagement with a bayonet-type opening provided on a retaining spring.
The known arrangements enable the pad carrier plate to be secured to the brake caliper resiliently. However, all versions necessitate a pin to the free end of which a retaining spring or a locking plate is fitted, the pin being of such length as to make it impossible for the pad carrier plate and the pin to be manufactured in one single operation. It is, therefore, necessary to manufacture the pins in a separate operation and mount them on the pad carrier plate. Considering the quantities in which such components are usually manufactured, the expenditure of material and time is substantial. The manufacture of pad carrier plates with projections within the range of up to about 3 mm (millimeters) for example, is possible, as practice shows with respect to the projections for the required support. These small projections are not, however, sufficient for fastening using the known means.